But It's Better if You Do
by blueblazegirl
Summary: E não é aqui exatamente onde você gostaria que eu estivesse? Slash/Drarry/PWP. Minha primeira slash, relevem :/


**Título: **But It's Better if You Do

**Autora: **blueblazegirl

**Categoria: **Slash /PWP/Pós-Hogwarts

**Classificação: **Rated M por motivos bem convincentes...

**Casal: **Harry/Draco

**Resumo: **E não é aqui exatamente onde você gostaria que eu estivesse? Slash/Drarry/PWP

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens criados por JK Rowling, com todos os direitos reservados à Warner Bros. e várias editoras. Ou seja, Harry Potter não me pertence, eu sou só uma _fangirl/ficwriter_ com sérios problemas por causa dos meus fandoms-não-canonizados.

**Avisos: **Esta fanfic é **SLASH**, isso quer dizer que tem DOIS HOMENS SE PEGANDO aqui, e não só beijinhos lindinhos. Gosta? Vai em frente. Nunca leu? Sugiro começar lendo fluffy, vai por mim. Não gosta? Não é problema meu :) Só não aceito comentários xingando, porque isso é falta de respeito.

* * *

**But It's Better If You Do**

_Agora eu tenho idade o suficiente para estar te esquecendo no cabaré_

_Em algum lugar no centro, onde uma rainha burlesca pode até perguntar o meu nome._

Uma garrafa era carregada pelas mãos trêmulas de um garoto, que já consumira metade do líquido contido ali, e já se encontrava bêbado há alguns goles.

Ele tinha apenas recém-completados dezoito anos, mas tinha traços fortes, másculos, cabelos pretos mal cortados e olhos muito verdes. Andava em linhas tortas pela parte perigosa de Londres, cheia de mulheres que convidavam os homens para visitar os clubes e seus quartos dentro destes.

Uma loura magra com grandes seios passou a mão por seu peito largo e sussurrou coisas sujas em seu ouvido, ao que o garoto revirou os olhos.

Não tinha na cabeça a ideia de realmente _entrar_ algum dos clubes, mas a dor em seu peito, tão grande que nem uma absurda quantidade de álcool curara, era gritante, e, erroneamente, ele imaginou que passar a noite com uma mulher, ou várias poderia ajuda-lo a esquecer _ele_.

Acompanhou a moça até um ambiente pouco iluminado por algumas luzes vermelhas e azuis, com um cheiro de álcool e sexo. Ouvia-se gemidos baixos vindos dos compartimentos privativos e haviam mulheres dançando em cima do palco e uma ou duas em cada mesa. Outra mulher andou até eles, esta com longos cabelos escuros, batom vermelho nos lábios cheios, vestida em um corpete vermelho, cinta-liga e saltos altos. Sorriu-lhe, mostrando dentes perfeitamente brancos, dispensou a loira e passou o braço direito pelo esquerdo dele, mostrando-lhe a direção do bar.

"Qual o seu nome, querido?", sua voz tinha um forte sotaque, provavelmente russo.

"Harry, senhorita", o moreno respondeu, com a voz embargada. Ela abriu o sorriso e sentou-se em um banco alto. Harry acompanhou o movimento.

"É a primeira vez que vem aqui, Harry?"

"Na verdade, sim.." ele observou-a colocar um líquido transparente de cheiro forte em um copo, e então oferecer a ele, que entornou.

A bebida desceu queimando sua garganta, ao que o garoto fechou os olhos em prazer, saboreando as sensações. Ao abri-los novamente, viu um relance de cabelos claros.

_Não, é só a bebida_, pensou, voltando sua atenção à mulher que insinuava-se para ele.

"As primeiras vezes são as minhas favoritas" a moça sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo a orelha e então lambando a pele do seu pescoço.

A respiração de Harry fraquejou. Não era virgem, mas não tinha mais que um punhado de experiências envolvendo mulheres, sua maioria acontecendo em Hogwarts e só uma com quem havia realmente transado. Gostava tanto delas quanto de homens, mas estes eram mais atirados, e Merlin sabia que o ex Grifinório era muito tímido para dar o primeiro passo.

As rápidas mãos da mulher desceram do balcão para a frente de sua calça, onde seu pênis começava a ficar duro. Por um segundo, ele abriu os olhos, e avistou aquela pessoa que o evitava há dias. _Porra_, pensou, _é ele mesmo!_.

Seu coração pulou no peito, e nada tinha a ver com os caminhos tortuosos feitos pelas hábeis mãos que já abriam os botões de suas calças.

Por puro instinto, empurrou gentilmente a mulher, que riu baixinho ao ouvir que ele precisava usar o banheiro, e então indicou o caminho.

Harry andou até o cômodo, meramente iluminado por luzes vermelhas, mas estas mais escuras que as do clube, atribuindo-lhe uma atmosfera erótica, junto com os barulhos repetitivos e gemidos vindos da última cabine. Apoiou as mãos no balcão de mármore e parou um pouco para pensar.

_Draco..._

O nome lhe veio à cabeça como uma carícia íntima, fazendo Harry suspirar. O louro terminada com ele uma semana atrás, e era esse o motivo de sua embriaguez há dias, da sua vinda àquele lugar, de esconder-se dos amigos desde então, para que não vissem o estado de seu apartamento, onde ele permanecera bêbado, às vezes, drogado, e se masturbando por dias. Tudo o que estava fazendo era com o intuito de esquecer do corpo magro, porém musculoso, da pele macia, da voz rouca, dos cabelos sedosos e dos malditos arrepios que o maldito Malfoy o fazia sentir – só de lembrar das vezes que dormiram juntos, das noites passadas no apartamento do louro, dos fetiches que este tinha envolvendo chantilly, chocolate e morangos, a dureza entre suas pernas latejava.

Exasperado, Potter abriu a torneira e jogou água gelada no rosto, mentalmente discutindo com a cabeça inferior; _Abaixe, sua coisa inútil! Não preciso pensar __**nele**__ agora!_

Então **ele** entrou no banheiro, aos beijos com um cara alto que lembrava Harry em todo o resto, menos na pele bronzeada, sendo que Potter era pálido.

O garoto de olhos verdes estremeceu e encarou a cena, abismado, até que fosse percebido. O olhar de falso desprezo dirigido por Draco quase quebrou de vez seu coração. "Malfoy", sua voz estava surpreendentemente estável, comparando ao turbilhão de sentimentos atravessando seu âmago – ódio, paixão, raiva, desprezo, luxúria, decepção...

"Potter", o louro respondeu, dando um habitual sorriso de canto e mordendo o lábio inferior, coisa que fazia inconscientemente e que enlouquecia o ex namorado.

_Abaixe..._ Harry tentava controlar a ereção, mas aquela boca vermelha mordida o lembrou de todas as vezes que Draco mordera _sua_ boca.

"Esse é um amigo meu, Charles Harold. Charlie, este é Harry Potter".

"Potter?" o homem perguntou, fixando seu olhar em Harry "Tipo em Harry Potter?".

"Sim, ele é o meu pai" Harry respondeu polidamente, sem desviar o olhar de Draco, que quase soltava faíscas das íris azul-acinzentadas.

Mas o louro, notando o nervosismo de Potter, fez uma expressão inquisitiva. Assim que notou o que ele veria, Harry corou. Um sorriso malicioso espalhou-se pelo rosto de mármore enquanto Malfoy notava o volume na calça do moreno. Harold ainda encarava o rosto do último, vendo os traços do Eleito refletirem-se no mais novo.

"Charlie, que tal irmos a um lugar mais particular?"

Harold assentiu, e Draco acenou para Harry. Este percebeu que perdera a chance que o destino lhe oferecera, encontrando o ex assim, ao acaso, então, logo após a saída do maior, Harry encostou a mão na porta e a fechou, colocando a outra mão do outro lado do louro, prendendo-o entre seus braços, colou os corpos e encostou sua boca no pescoço macio, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até o ouvido.

"Precisamos _conversar__,_ Dray", sussurrou o moreno, sorrindo ao sentir o menor arquejar ao ouvi-lo. O pescoço de Draco era seu ponto fraco.

"Não, não precisamos, _Potter_" sua voz tremia e Harry amou ver que ainda exercia certo efeito sobre ele. "Eu sei que você ainda me quer, _Malfoy_". Harry voltou a beijar o pescoço, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o torso de Draco até a barra da camiseta, e então, por baixo, até um de seus mamilos, ao que o louro gemeu baixinho. "Mesmo que você não tenha a coragem para contar para o seu querido pai que você _ama_ sentir o meu pau contra o seu, ou até mesmo o meu pau _dentro de você_..."

Draco virou-se rapidamente, ficando cara a cara com o ex. Seus narizes se tocavam e o loiro quase o beijou na hora. "Você sabe como ele é, Harry. Ele quer que eu produza um herdeiro, nunca me perdoaria se eu contasse sobre nós". Harry suspirou, e respondeu "Dray, você não pertence a ninguém. Você tem que fazer o que te faz feliz. E eu sei que _eu te faço muito feliz_".

A voz de Harry agora se acalmara, e ele traçava pequenos círculos nas costas da mão de Malfoy com uma das mãos e, com a outra, brincava com os fios louros na nuca do rapaz. A pele branca corou com a afirmação feita, mas ele já havia dito que o amava antes, pensou, e o moreno com certeza saberia que isso ainda é verdade.

"Você tá certo, Harry" Draco finalmente falou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do maior, colando os corpos mais ainda "Mas eu não consigo ir contra ele". O louro passava os lábios levemente pela pele do moreno, que começava a se arrepiar com os toques.

"Que tal falarmos sobre Lucius _depois_?"

Antes mesmo que Draco respondesse, Harry juntou os lábios aos dele, línguas, dentes e bocas chocando-se com paixão. As mãos exploravam os corpos conhecidos, procurando os pontos mais sensíveis de cada um, gemidos misturando-se no beijo.

As apressadas mãos de Draco buscaram a barra da camiseta de Harry, puxando-a para cima, e depois a sua própria. O menor percorreu o pescoço do moreno, que agarrava-se aos cabelos loiros como se estes o mantivessem vivo, ao mesmo tempo que era empurrado contra a parede. Malfoy prendeu um mamilo na boca, chupando e mordendo-o, fazendo com que Potter gemesse alto. Desceu a boca pelo abdome definido, com pelos ralos arranhando sua face, abrindo habilmente o zíper da calça e abaixando-a, junto com a cueca boxer preta, ficando em frente ao grande membro duro de Harry.

Draco lambeu toda a extensão, ao que Harry puxou fortemente seus cabelos, fazendo o outro gemer de dor e prazer enquanto dirigia uma mão às nádegas do moreno, apertando, e fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo no pênis dele com a outra. Chupou e mordeu a cabeça, e só então pôs tudo na boca. Quando o maior estava prestes a gozar na boca que o envolvia, Draco libertou-o, causando certa resignação por parte do homem em pé, mas que logo passou quando o loiro levantou-se e colou os lábios novamente, fazendo com que Harry sentisse o próprio gosto. Foi a vez dele tirar a calça do outro, junto com a cueca, e, quando as ereções se tocaram, causaram choques pelos corpos de ambos. Harry inverteu as posições, empurrando a face de Draco contra a parede, mordiscando sua orelha e segurando o homem pela cintura com uma paixão animalesca.

Sem qualquer preparo ou cuidado, apenas dando atenção à necessidade brutal existente no momento, Harry penetrou em Draco, que deixou escapar um gemido alto que poderia ser ouvido mesmo com a música que ainda bombeava na boate. O moreno tirou todo o conteúdo do buraco apertado do loiro, só para coloca-lo por inteiro novamente, indo ainda mais fundo que da primeira vez, fazendo com que o homem à sua frente ofegasse e gritasse por _mais_. Mais fundo. Mais rápido. Ele obedeceu.

Os quadris de ambos se chocavam com força, nada era delicado, naquele momento, após dias sem nenhum toque, sem nenhum beijo, sem nem trocarem palavras, tudo o que eles queriam era que aquela _necessidade_ que tinham do corpo um do outro passasse, que a dor que sentiam por estarem separados melhorasse. Nem que fosse por alguns segundos.

Harry deslizou uma de suas mãos até o pênis de Draco, acariciando-o no mesmo ritmo de seus quadris, gemendo com o companheiro quando ambos atingiram o orgasmo.

Os dois relaxaram, suados e cansados, um contra o outro. Draco virou-se de frente para Harry, ainda ofegante, e sorriu, segurando-o pela nuca. Os lábios encontraram-se, em uma demonstração de paixão, amor, luxúria e afeto, todos os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro, expostos.

Ao se separarem, Harry afagou os cabelos loiros enquanto sussurrava no ouvido de Malfoy: "_Eu te amo_".

_E não é aqui exatamente onde você gostaria que eu estivesse?_

_Estou bem onde você gostaria que eu estivesse, você sabe._**  
**

* * *

**N/A:** Haaa! Olá meros mortais! Finalmente postei uma fic terminada! *coros de aleluia* Bom, esqueçam o fato de ser uma oneshot PWP, ok? Ok :) Por isso que eu desisti de postar longfics por aqui, vou postando as oneshots que eu terminar e daí vou escrevendo as longs. Quando/se ficarem prontas, eu posto, beleza?

Enfim, sobre BIBIYD, eu queria dizer para relevarem. É a minha primeira slash, primeira Drarry, primeira fanfic _at all_ com cenas de sexo. Então eu não sei se ficou bom, reviews, please? :3 Boas, ruins, enfim, qualquer coisa.

Beijinhos para você que leu ;*

**BeeMach**


End file.
